The Time to Protect is NOW
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: AU - Add remains as a slave. The repeated torture causes him to drift off to certain insanity. But who will be there at his side?
1. Pain, Pain go away

**Me: I have been wanting to write this AU for a while after reading one about it. So, here are some warnings:**

**-Thoughts of suicide will occur as well as depression**

**-There will be abuse and perhaps rape.**

**Some places that are mentioned in this fanfic are made by me and they do not appear in Elsword. **

**If you don't like AU, please don't read! Otherwise, please R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: Elsword is own by KOG. I only own my OC.**

**Cast~**

**Neya: Elements Guard**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Neya, along with three others, walked through the forest of Ghira towards their point of destination. But it seems like it they would never get there as they pushed through the branches and leaves. The Elements Guards looked back, noticed that Rena was right behind her. Ara Haan was in the middle in the group while Raven took up the rear. She looked straight ahead again and prodded Lupa, the goddess of wolves, awake. _Lupa._

_What is it? _The elf heard her yawn.

_How long till we reach the village of Dioces?_

_About 10 miles or so. _The goddess drifted off to silence once more. Neya looked at the others with a small smile. The Grand Archer noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

"Lupa said that we got 10 more miles till we reach the village."The elf looked at the other two members of the party. "Keep up you two!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Add ran through the forest, trying in desperation to escape his pursuers. But, every time he had tried, they seemed to be closing in on him. He didn't want to go back. He only wanted to be _free._

Before his escape, one of the pursuing men had shot him through the shoulder. The slave knew the consequences of escaping from his master but he didn't care. Freedom was only miles and miles away.

Blood began to drip slowly from his wound but he continued to run. His whole body screamed for him to stop but his feet kept on moving.

As he pushed the branches away from his face, Add stumbled into a field of only grass. No trees. The slave tried to push himself forward but with no avail, he collapsed.

Knowing that he might get caught again, Add crawled slowly into the field. He was afraid off going back. If he did, his master would do anything to make him be in a world of living hell.

He continued to crawl through the grass and noticed someone coming towards him. His whole body tensed in fear. Add began to tremble and he waited.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Neya's POV_

As we stopped for a break, the others had put me on lookout. Ara had wanted to come with me but I shooked my head. I only wanted some time to think about why are we even here.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

"_We need to know if the path towards Velder is clear." Elsword said as he moved his finger along the map. "They're might be smaller villages along the way but that will not hinder us as we scout." The Lord Knight looked around, looking to see if anyone objected._

_The looks from their faces looks as if they agreed. He rolled up the map._

"_Raven, Rena, Ara, and Neya will be the scouting party. We will all join together once they come back and reported."_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

After the meeting was over, the crimson haired knight pulled me aside and announced a small mission to me. I didn't understand why he would give me one but he said I will once we arrive towards the first village.

As I pushed my way through the branches and the leaves, Lupa awoke. She sounded cautious for unknown reasons. _Neya._

_What is it? It's rare to see you awake for once._

She ignored the comment. _I can sense pain and fear._

That last part caught my attention. _What?! Where?_

_Up ahead. _The goddess became silent as I began to towards what is beyond the forest.

A field of grass came across my vision and I saw someone, a boy?, collapsing. I immediately began to run towards him. _Lupa. Let's change._

As if on cue, my hair became longer and it turned gray. A pair of ears along with a tail appeared as well. I already felt the energy bursting throughout my whole body as I continued to run.

It took me about a minute or so to some towards that person. As I came closer, he seems to be waiting for me to come. I knelt down in front of me and asked, "Are you okay?"

The boy let out a strangled sob and curled up into a fetal position. I wasn't expecting him to do this and there was a warning tone coming for Lupa. _They're coming._

I placed my hand on his head. The boy flinched from my touch but I didn't remove it.

I chanted a spell and said "Illusions of Earth," and he disappeared. In his place was a small, white cat. I placed the cat on my arm and I could feel him trembling.

I was about to get up and leave until I heard a group of people shouting from somewhere behind us. The cat's tremble increased some more but he didn't jump out of my arms.

"Where is he?!"

"He ran straight ahead! There's still blood here!"

"Follow it!"

Upon hearing this, I changed back to my original form and chanted another spell. I willed the air to cover both of us and whispered, "Illusions of Air!"Both the cat and I disappeared. I walked back a few inches as the group of men, all wielding guns, went to the spot where the boy originally was.

One knelt down and examined the pool of blood. "He's gone..."

A fat, burly man pushed away the first one. I could see his face turning redder and redder as he punched the other man in a fit of rage. He turned to the others and screamed, "FIND HIM NOW!"

The man that he had punched scrambled back to the other men and they all ran back to the forest, clearly afraid of him. At the sight of this, I shooked my head in disapproval. _What an awful man._

Now, it was just us and the fat one. I was about to him leave him there until Lupa said, _Wait. _

That is what I did. The cat's trembles increased some more and I stroke his fur, trying to calm him down.

The fat man let out a low laugh. "You can't run forever, Add. You will never escape from me!"He disappeared back into the forest, trying to catch up with the ones that already disappeared.

I waited for a few minutes and the spell that I casted disappeared. All that was left standing in the fields were only us once more. Without a single word, I took the cat back to where the others are waiting.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Add's POV_

I thought she was going to hit me, just like my master or anyone else would. But the lady with the blood red hair didn't. She protected me from them, not allowing them to find me. But I knew that she was going to return me back to the village.

As we walked away from the field, she placed me onto the ground and watched quietly as I turned back to my original form. I sat up on the spot and shivered uncontrollably. The near-encounter with them still caused me to shake in fear.

The lady knelt down in front of me and placed her hand on my wounded shoulder, which I completely forgot during the time she changed me. I flinched again, causing her to hesitate.

"Do not be afraid of me." She said as her hand stayed in place. "It will be over in a minute."

A bright, white light appeared from her hand and onto my shoulder. The pain disappeared and for unknown reasons, my fears as well. I looked at her with wary eyes. The lady stood up and extended her hand out. Her dark, purple eye showed signs of sympathy for me and nothing more.

"I'm Neya, by the way," She said as I tentatively grasped her hand. Her other hand looked as if it was made out of wood but she gave no signs of noticing it. "My teammates are waiting."

As soon as Neya said that, I immediately froze. Will they hit like my master would? Would they laugh at me? Would they torture me? Would they...? Would they...? Would they...? The incomplete thoughts in my head seemed to burst, causing tears to flow.

Her hand slipped away from mine and she knelt down in front of me once more. Her arms came around me and hugged me tightly.

"It will be okay. They will not hurt you, Add. I promise you that."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

When we arrived at the campsite, another lady with light green hair greeted the elf. There are some feathers that stick out above her ears and her green eyes shone brightly under the sunlight. She didn't notice me at first until Neya said my name. I immediately hid behind her, causing the other elf to smile sadly.

"I'm Rena!" She said as she led both of us into a tent. "Would you like some food?"

In reply, my stomach let out a loud growl, causing my face to grow red. I look onto the floor since I didn't want their face to become disgusted upon hearing this. But it never did.

Neya let out a small giggle as she brought out something wrapped from her pocket. She handed it to me. "Eat this for now. Rena will find you something to eat."

As if on cue, the other elf walked to the bags that were at the other of the tent and began to search through it. We both sat near the entrance of the tent and I began to unwrap it. Within the small package was cookies and I took a bite out of it. It was the delicious thing in the world.

Neya watched as I wolfed down the first one and then the second one. Someone else entered the tent and a male voice could be heard, ones that dominated with power. I became frigid in fear.

The man gave me a look and walked to Rena, who found a package that smelled of meat. I felt the elf's hand on my shoulder and said "That's Raven over there. He always has a scary atmosphere around him but once you know him more, the scarier he will get!"

The other elf came over to us, holding the package in one hand, and threw it onto my lap. I was hesitant to open it but Rena had this look that said "Go on."I opened it and some found Grilled Meat in it. I picked it up with shaky hands and took a bite out of it while Rena said, "Raven's always grumpy."

A low rumble came across the room. "Who the hell are you calling grumpy?"

The other elf blew a small raspberry at the man. "You have always been grumpy since we met each other, dummy!"

"Watch that tongue of yours, Grand Archer."

"The same could be said to you, Blade Master!"

While they continued to bicker, my head started to spun in confusion. Neya let out a small laugh that sounded like the chime of bells. For some reason, the sight and sound of her calms me. I don't know why.

The elf remembered something and called out to the other two. "Where's Ara?"

It was Rena who spoke. "I think she went ahead to scout around. She might be coming back."

The man looked at me with a glare and I didn't realize that I was shaking. Neya noticed this and said, "Raven, stop that. You're scaring the poor kid."

He pointed a finger at me. "Where did you find him?"

She sighed. "I found him collapsed on a field near here. I believe that he is from the village near here."

At the word "village," everything, literally, _everything_, froze up. All I experience there were only painful memories, none of them were all that peaceful. I would kill myself if I go back. I heard a small voice saying that it would be better that way. Is it better that way or is it not?

I didn't realize that Neya's hand was squeezing mine but I heard her said, "I'll return him."

I wanted to scream. I can't go back. I would rather do anything than going back from where I had come from. That place was Hell. Even if I went back, my master will punish me with any ideas that pop into his mind. I hate it. I hate it. _I hate it._

"Add?" The elf's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Look at me." My fearful ones met hers. "We have something to do as of right now but I will come back for you." She gave a sad and tender smile. Her eye gave nothing away as she draped her coat over me. "Promise?"

I nodded but I knew that I might not be alive anymore once she comes back.

"Sleep for now. I'll be with you before we leave."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_The next day..._

Add woke up from a restless sleep, feeling scared of what he might become. He pushed away Neya's coat and a blanket off of his body with shaking hands. The decision that the elf had made had caused him to lose precious hours of sleep.

He heard her soft voice call his name. Add was still shaking as he got up to his feet. He didn't want to go back. He would just kill himself if he went back.

"Add?" Neya called out his name again and was instantly by his side. "Are you alright?"

The slave couldn't speak, he could only nod. Trying not to wake the other 3 up, the elf shuffled to his line of vision and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Add..." Her hands squeezed his shoulders, trying to reassure him in any way she can. "After seeing what that man does to others, I..." She did not finish the sentence.

Neya stood up quietly. "Shall we go?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Neya's POV, Village of Dioces..._

We arrived at the entrance of Dioces as a man came running towards us. It was the same man who has the air of superiority on him. Upon seeing him, I noticed the boy who was fidgeting on the spot. He looked down to his feet as his eyes widen in pure fear.

The man stopped in front of me and gave me a charming smile, which was beyond disgusting. "Thank you for finding him!"

I returned back his smile. "It's my pleasure."

The man grabbed the boy and dragged him by his side. "He ran away from here a day ago. I was worried that he might not come back."

I noticed that he licked his lips at Add's direction. "Digusting..." was only my comment.

He took notice of it. "Ah! Are you travelling somewhere?" The man looked at me again and I could see the smile appearing on his face once more. "Would you like to stay in an inn?"

I smiled again while shaking my head. "My teammates are waiting for me."A question popped into my mind. "Are you a relative of his?"

"Yes, I am his uncle. My sister passed away a year ago. The poor boy was left into my care."

Silence came upon us and I let out a small chuckle.

"Is that so?"I looked at the still trembling Add and who is now playing with the hem of shirt. "Add? Is he your uncle?"

He flinched at my words and mumbled out a small "Y...yes."

I knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly. I whispered into his ear. "Take care, Add."

I stood up and gave the man a small smile. "I will be taking my leave."

I turned around and left as the sun came into view.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Add's POV..._

As soon as Neya left, Master dragged me towards his house. No one stopped him and no one seemed to care. He dragged me by the hair, which hurts like hell.

We got in and his wife greeted him with a lovely smile. When she looked at me, it transformed into a leering sneer. She looked back at her husband again. "What should we do with him, dear?"

He scratched his beard. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"We should whip him for running away from our precious home." She walked in front of me and kicked my stomach, _hard._ "Isn't that right, Add?"She continued kicking and I felt yesterday's dinner rising from my throat.

I shooked my head in fear but she didn't care. She only kicked harder. I don't know what had happened next but I think I threw up on her and on myself.

Master's wife pulled her feet away in disgust. "Did you see what he did?!" She shouted to Master in an accusing voice.

A large, dark aura appeared him as his wife stalked away. He dropped me and stomped on my head. "You fucking brat! How dare you throw up on her?!" Master started to attack on any vulnerable spot he could find. "Fucking... piece... of... shit!"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. My voice didn't come out as he continued to attack me.

It continued to for another 5 minutes and I could only think about freedom once more. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to go on adventures with her and everyone. I wanted to rip my master to pieces and feed his fucking remains to the demons.

A gentle voice could be heard. I thought it was coming from Master but I later realize that it was coming from within my head.

_Stay strong, young one. Neya will come back for you. Stay strong..._

It disappeared and the sounds of Master beating me stopped as well. He looked at me while panting heavily and he let out a small growl.

"Time for your punishment, Add." He grabbed my hair once more and dragged me towards my doom.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Add was bounded in chains by his wrist and neck. It was to ensure the man known as Add's master that he could not escape again. The man held a whip in hand and lashed it out onto the slave's back, causing the boy to scream in agony.

The man lashed out the whip continually, causing Add's screams to ricochet everywhere. He could the boy calling for someone but he didn't care. He will continue to inflict more pain on him until the boy learns that there will be no escape from him.

More than 5 minutes had pasted and Add was already drifting into unconsciousness. The lashes from his back thudded painfully and he didn't want to live anymore. It was better off that way. His life has always been worthless.

The blackness that he was expecting didn't come as quickly as he wanted to. The slave heard the knowing sounds of a belt unbuckling and he already knew that his never-ending torture is just the beginning rather than the end.

He heard his master's voice hiss into his ear. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me. I'm not done with you yet!" The man roughly pulled away his pants and the boy could feel him entering.

His sobs could be heard and he could only think. _It's too big. It's too big. It's too big. It's too big. It's too big. BreakingBreakingBreaking__Break...!_

Before he drifted into total blackness, a image of a scarlet haired lady appeared in his mind.

"Ne...ya... Ne... ya..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's the longest that I ever written or rather typed in a long time. The others will be shorter than this one!**

**Neya: You're such a cruel person...**

**Me: *Gasps* It was your decision!**

**Neya: That man was horrible!**

**Me: But...!**

**Lupa: Lets save this for next time, shall we?**


	2. For him and his future!

**Me: Yeahhhhh, its very similar to 'Piece by Piece' by Lacelottie. But, I'll try to veer this in another direction. So, please R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. My OCs is the only ones that I own.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_3 days later, Nearing Velder..._

"Was it really okay to leave the boy behind?"

Neya looked at the one who spoke and saw Ara, giving her a quiet but a determined look. "What's ok?"

"To leave him with his uncle! Rena said that he look like he was in pain." The Yama Raja said with a sigh of indignation.

The elf looked at the other two, who were talking quietly among themselves. "Of course it is." She looked forward again and pushed away a branch. _Even though I shouldn't have left him there..._

"You could have just brought him with us! We can protect him!" The blacked-hair girl said as she shot down a wyvern from the sky with her spirit orbs.

"Even if we bring into a midst of a battle, he will be targeted since he is weaker than us." The elf calmly replied as she noticed the tattered insignia of Velder. "He was no condition to fight in us. He has no experience on a weapon what so ever."

"But..."

"No 'buts,' Ara Haan. We will finish this and report it back to Elsword."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Add's POV..._

It hurts.

Nothing seems to be healing and freedom was the only thing that I could think of. I could only drift in and out of consciousness, hoping that Master or anyone else would not come and punish me. I could only hope for the best.

Time to time, the same gentle voice would just tell me that it will be alright.

_Neya will come..._

I don't think she will come back. She probably never will. I curled myself tightly into a ball and the sound of rattling could be heard. Someone came into the room and the sight of Master's son appeared.

He grinned in a disgusting way. "Addd~~. It's time to eat~~."

I sat up and began to back away as he approached menacingly towards me. My back hit a wall and I knew, _knew, _that my torture started once more in that day.

I looked around my surroundings, trying to look for an escape option but they were none. The other boy stopped in front of me and placed the tray of food besides him. He placed his hands on my mouth and forced it opened with his fingers. I really wanted to bit his fingers off until he begs for mercy.

He leaves one hand on my mouth and lets the other hold a spoonful of slop. The other boy dumps it into my mouth without letting me chew.

After the first 'bite,' he dumps everything into my mouth. With that, I couldn't breathe. He snickers heartlessly at the sight of this and begins to dump more things into my mouth. My body started to hurt and my tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Master's son began to laugh harshly at my suffering and left me there; choking on the food he had fed me with.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_At the same time, towards the Entrance of Velder..._

Vanessa, the village chief, was running after Neya, who was already exiting the gates. A few of her soldiers had tried to stop her but they were no match for her speed.

During their small meeting, she could the elf's face contort with pain. The light blue haired woman had thought Neya would faint but after a few minutes, she started to run away from her.

"Neya! Where are you going?!" Vanessa screamed as she stopped near the gates.

"Don't try to stop me!" The elf called back to her as she floated onto a tree branch. "I'm getting him back!" She disappeared without a trace.

The chief let out a small sigh and she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw the former Black Crow mercenary shaking his head.

"Neya... if she is like this, no one can stop her."

"Then... you're not going after her?" Vanessa asked as she looked at him, shocked. "Surely, she would need help..."

"Even if we try to help her, we might become a burden to her," Rena said as she appeared behind Raven. "She wouldn't like that."

Vanessa looked at them both, still shocked from hearing what they had just said. She noticed Ara approaching but she gave the chief a small smile and nothing more.

"Very well..." Vanessa sighed and looked up at the orange sky. _Neya... I pray for your safe return!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_The Village of Dioces, during the night..._

A girl appeared in front of the basement where Add is being kept. She knew someone was in there but her parents, along with her brother, had told her to go there. They repeatedly told her that the person there will give her incurable diseases. But she didn't believe them. All she heard were screams of pain.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. The girl could hear whimpering from within but she didn't stop. She managed to get the door open and brought forth a small lamp into the room. She could not believe the sight before her eyes.

Somewhere in the middle, there was a boy with dirty, white hair on the floor, lying in a pool of vomit and blood. There were also horrible lacerations on his back along with bruises that decorated over his body. The girl noticed the chains on his neck and wrists. She was thinking about going back to her room but, deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't ignore it.

She immediately rushed to his side and carefully dragged him out of the vomit. The boy cried out in pain and struggled against her grip but she didn't let go.

She dragged him towards a wall and propped him against it. The boy started to move away from her and she could still tell that he was still afraid.

"No more... No more... No more..."He curled into a ball. "No more... No more... No more..."The girl could see his entire body trembling.

She moved closer to him while holding a handkerchief in one hand. The boy began to whimper again and he started to mumble someone's name. The girl gently dap it onto his cheek, which was covered in vomit and some blood.

"I don't know what Papa..." He flinched as she spoke. "Mama and Onii-chan are doing. But I can tell they are hurting you." His pinks eyes widen in fear as she continued to speak. "Right?"

No one spoke but she knew she was correct. Why wouldn't the boy be in this terrible conditions of she could hear him screaming in pain every single day?

"I don't know why they would do this to you. But..."The girl moved closer to him and grabbed a hold of his hands, squeezing them tightly. "You will escape from here. Run far away from my family's grasp. Promise me!"

She was shocked to hear this coming from her mouth. The boy was shocked as well but he nodded slowly. A small voice could heard from within her head. _Well said, young one..._

The girl stood up and began to walk towards the door. She looked back and saw the boy following her.

"What's ... your name?"

"Rhea." She gave him a reassuring smile. "And you?"

"Add..."

"It's nice to meet you, Add!"The brunette left the white haired boy in wonder as she quietly closed the door behind her.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_At the same time..._

Neya ran through the forest, pushing herself through the bushes and breaking the branches away. She had to get him back. She didn't care what will happen to her. She needed to get him out of there _now._

_Neya! _The elf stopped as Lupa shouted a warning. _They're coming!_

She had no time to react as a group of Glitter Demon surrounded her. She quickly looked for somewhere to escape, but, there were none.

"Where do you think you're going, elfy?"A voice growled from within the wave of Demons. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

The first wave pounced on her but she shouted, "Eruption of Flames!" A wave of fire was seen and it engulfed the first wave. The fire surged onto the rest but they managed to block it with their defenders.

Neya let out an annoyed sigh. "Move! I don't have time to play with you bastards!"She summoned her spear and quickly slashed the air around her. "Cutting Air Slash!"

Some had numerous cuts from this but the waves of Glitter kept on advancing on her. She continued shout spells after spells but there was no end to them. She could only think about a certain boy with white hair.

_Add! Wait for me! I'm coming for you!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Replies to the reviews!**

**Sharkist: Yeah, I can see that this is similar to the other one in a way but I'm glad you are enjoying it! (or rather, breaking your heart. (I'm sorry))**

**Tsunshun: Similar to what I said to Sharkist but I'm going to veer this in another direction. Neya had to leave Add with that bastard since there are no other towns that are close to the one that they are currently in. If they take him with them, it would only cause him to die since he does not know how to fight. (Is it not?)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: This is the last chapter that you all will be getting from me for now. (I got exams this week. So, I won't be typing anymore chapters.)**


	3. Regrets

**Me: Chapter 3 is (finally) here! I really hope you all will enjoy and please R&amp;R!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned here is not own by me but by KOG. Only the OCs belongs to me.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_3 days later..._

Add sat against a wall, shivering. His injuries were constantly left untreated and he could feel it itch. He curled himself into a ball, trying to gain some warmth into his body. But, he was not expecting the cell of his door to open.

His master entered as he started to mumble, "I... can't... I don't... want to... be hurt... Hurt...? Hahaha... I don't know... any... more..."The slave didn't move from his spot and he continued to mumble incoherently. The man walked towards him and kicked Add's legs.

"What the fuck are you saying, you little piece of shit?" His master growled as he forced the boy to uncurl himself by kicking his hands. "Did you break or something?"

"...Don't hurt... me..."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The man slammed his head backwards with such force; stars began to dance around his vision. "I am the one who owns you."

"Ne...ya...? I... want... Neya..."

"Who the fuck is that bitch?!" He twisted the boy's arm around, causing the bones within to break to little pieces. He let out a shriek of pain but the man did not stop. He continued to torture his victim as he screamed, "YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ME, ADD. THERE WILL BE NO ONE IN THIS WHOLE WORLD THAT WILL TAKE YOU AWAY. YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE FOREVER!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_At the same time..._

Neya dispatched the last wave of Glitter Demons. She turned towards their leader, who was already running away with his tail between his legs.

"Pathetic..." She threw her spear at him and it hit through his chest, causing him to crumble onto the ground. His blood was already flowing in ridiculous amounts as he laid there dying. The elf sighed as she willed her spear to disappear.

_I must hurry... _She leaped onto a tree branch and then, teleported to another. _Lupa! _

_What?_

_How is he? How is Add?!_

_You must hurry! He's not faring well!_

_Shit...! _She quickly changed forms and landed on the forest ground once more. Neya quickly picked up speed as adrenaline coursed through her body as she ran among the trees. _This is all my fault. Ara was right. I shouldn't have left him there..._

_You already had made up your mind back then. He would be killed if we brought him with us._

_Either way, he still will be dead! _The elf silently exclaimed. _I'll have to...!_

_Kill his master? _The goddess asked as she started to implant new spells into her mind. _Show him no mercy._

A sly smile was already creeping onto her face. _Roger._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Afternoon, Village of Dioces..._

Rhea ran to the basement where Add is being kept in. She could hear periodic screams and curses from where she is. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She had to help him.

Her mother and brother were out to buy groceries which leave her and her father. He was in bad mood today. The brunette had seen him drunk because of this but she would never expect him to take out his rage on the poor boy.

Rhea quickly stopped in front of the door and flew it open. She was about to charge in and help but she was left speechless at the sight before her eyes.

Inside, her father was sitting on top of a somewhat stilled body. Her heart started to thump fast as she ran towards him and tried to push him off of Add. But, he grabbed the front of her shirt and threw onto a nearby wall. Stars exploded across her vision as she slid onto the floor, coughing.

A small voice could be heard from underneath the monster known as her father. "Rhea... Rh... ea... Rhea... Are... you here...? ...Rhea..."

"Add...!" Her breath was instantly cut short as her father grabbed her throat and held her into the air. "Pa... pa...!"

He growled. "You shitty daughter! Didn't I tell you not to come here?!"

"I'm... sorry...!"

He let go and she landed on the floor once more, breathing hard to regain her breath. The brunette leaped onto his waist and wrapped herself onto it. He violently twisted around her grasp, causing her to lose her grip once in a while but she managed to hold on.

"Let... go! Bitch!" Her father grabbed her once more and flung her away. "GO BACK TO YOUR...!" He disappeared without a trace.

Rhea was shocked and amazed to see her father gone. She didn't notice an airy form above the mumbling Add. It then took the form of a wolf and it brought its head towards the boy, sniffing to see if he is alright.

The brunette stood up from where she is at and walked towards them quietly. But, the wolf noticed this and moved to a side, allowing her to check on him. She quickly rushed towards his side and place a finger on his beck, checking to see if he is still alive. She felt a weak pulse and sighed in relief.

"Your father..." Rhea looked at the wolf, shocked to hear it speak. "I sent him away. He is still in the village and his memories of the previous events had been erased."

She wanted to speak but no words came out of her mouth. The wolf continued on, "She will be coming here within 3 hours or so. You should leave before she comes."

That is when the brunette had finally found her voice and blurted, "Wait! Who is coming here?"

"You will find out soon enough." It took a step towards her and its form began to fade. "Her anger cannot be contained once she sees him in this state."

Rhea became uneasy from this and she looked down at the now unconscious boy. _I don't want to go back to my family. They are all monsters. _She sat down next to him and placed his head gently onto her laps. _I'm scared... _She stroked his hair. _I'm scared..._

_Do not be. _The brunette flinched from this. The voice speaking in her head was the same voice that was coming from the wolf. _She knows what she is doing once she gets here. You did not do anything wrong._

_My family is sadistic and I never knew about it until now!_

_But, you did not pick this up from anyone of them. _The voice paused for a moment. _You want to be a alchemist, right?_

_Huh? Yeah. _She had no idea how it had found out but she did not question it.

_With that, you will be able to save the lives of many._

_I hope so... _Her eyes closed and she drifted off to uneasy sleep.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Now at the entrance of the village, Neya's POV_

I was panting hard as I finally arrived at the village later in the afternoon. All around me, the villagers were murmuring in amongst themselves and were looking at me in concern but they continued on with whatever they are doing. A canteen appeared in my hand and I took long sips from it, feeling somewhat calmer than I was before. I then began to look for clues, searching were Add might be until one of the villagers pointed out a house that was bigger than the rest.

I approached towards it and knocked on the door. Someone from inside shouted, "Coming!" and it opened, revealing the face of a women. She gave me a polite smile. "Hello, how can I help you?"

My spear quickly appeared in my hand and I pressed it onto her neck while returning her smile. "Can you tell me something?"I leaned towards her ear. "Where is Add?"

She looked as if she was about to faint. "Who... who is...?"

A thin line of blood appeared as the blade of my weapon started to cut slowly into her throat. "You should know who he is." A low chuckle escaped from my throat. "You are his 'aunt,' is that not?"

"I don't know him..."

"Yes you do." I let out an impatient growl. "Your head will come flying in... 10 seconds?"

Her eyes began to plead as she shooked her head. "Spa... spa... spa...re me...!"

I started to countdown. "10."

"Please...!"

"9."

"I'll do anything! Please...!"

"8."

"I'll tell you...!"

I release the pressure of my weapon from her neck. "Then do it."

"He's... he's in the basement! My husband should be there as... as well!"

I lowered it. "It wasn't that hard, right?" Immediately, I raised a hand and chanted a quick spell, binding her wrist and legs together. "Now..."

The woman collapsed onto the floor and I sensed another presence from somewhere within. I kept my hand raised and a boy came running towards me, with a book in hand.

I let out a loud snort. "Like that will ever hurt me. ~" A spell came into mind and I exclaimed, "Air Shackles!" The boy immediately fell onto the ground as it hit. A small smile appeared on my face as I approached him with deafening strides. I crouched down in front of him and the smile on my face grew. "Can you tell me where your 'cousin' is? Big Sis will spare your life."

His mother began to scream shrill warnings at her son but I picked him up with ease and placed him on my shoulder. "You better start talking."

He looked at the hall from where he came from. "Go down there and make a r-right."

And I followed it. What will happen next will never leave my mind. _Ever._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Rhea jolted herself awake as she heard something stomp from upstairs. She thought it would be her father once more but heard a feminine voice, which was a little higher pitch than her mother's, along with the voice of her brother. She straightened her posture. _Who is that?_

_She's here. _The voice sounded as if it approved of whoever is here.

_Who?_

_You will know soon enough. _It disappeared as the brunette heard the women stomping down the stairs. Add hadn't woken up yet but she didn't want to wake him. She could tell that he is in a world of pain. Even if he did wake up, it would increase even more. It was better off if he was left undisturbed.

_That won't help at all. _She stroked his hair. _I guess I'll wait..._

And that was what she did.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Neya approached the door of the basement and gently slapped herself. She let out a deep sigh and reached for the knob, turning it. The elf opened it and her eye widen with pure shock as well as disbelief.

There, she found Add along with a girl and she was staring at the numerous bruises, scabs and lacerations all over his body. Neya clutched her fist tightly. "No... no... no...!"

_Neya, he is still alive. Calm down!_

_I shouldn't have left him here. This is my fault. _She bit her lips. _My own fault. Mine. Mine. Mine!_

_Control it. It cannot spill over. Before something bad happens! _

She did not listen to what Lupa was saying. All she could think was death to all and death to the ones who stands in here way. Demons and humans alike.

Someone, she couldn't tell who, placed a hand and hers and the elf immediately felt that her mind was clear once more. She looked up with surprise and saw the girl, who eyes held the utmost concern for her.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she removed her hand.

"Y-yeah."Neya had wanted to ask for her name but a small groan caused her to push past the girl and to the side of the boy. "A-Add..."

She quickly rips off his already torn shirt and chanted quick spells, summoning bandages and some salve. _I should have brought my bag with me..._

The elf calmly applied the cream the lacerations and onto the bruises, hoping that it would soothe his pain somewhat. _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. _The girl was by her side and she remained there, watching.

Neya only managed to finish bandaging his upper half until noticing the twisted arm. _Oh my god. _She chanted another quick spell, summoning a splint. She carefully applied to it, trying her best not to wake him up. _Add... Add... Forgive me._

A shout of anger could be heard from upstairs and the elf immediately stood up, passing her task to the girl. _Can you guide her, Lupa?_

_Yes. Now go._

She could hear someone stomping down the stairs and her spear appeared in hand, glinting under the dim light. She willed some fire around her other hand and clenched it. _This should do._

The face of the wretched man came into view and Neya tensed up. He noticed her and began to charge at her, but abruptly stopped as he found the blade of her weapon in front of his face.

"The first time that I saw you." The elf let out a low growl. The man noticed that she had begun to change; everything about her was becoming a beast. "The first time that we met." The blade began to draw closer and closer, causing the man to cower and back away in fear. "I should have just..." She licked her lips and her purple eye glinted with murderous intent.

"Killed you."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that!**


	4. Destruction

**Me: I'm here with chapter 4 and shit is going to hit the fan in this part. I do hope you all will R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. They are own by KOG and I only own my OCs.**

**Warning for blood and gore.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The man tried to run back upstairs but Neya gave him no chance to do so. She thrusted her spear forward, stabbing it through his back and through his chest. Blood began to drip from the injury and the man screamed out in pain and went slack, whimpering for mercy.

She snarled in disgust. "Burn in hell." The elf raised a fiery hand and he became enveloped in the flames. He started to scream for help and for mercy but no one abided to his cries. She turned her head away from the gruesome scene and noticed the girl shiver in fear, but nothing else for her father.

Neya slowly drew out her spear from the now burning corpse. She only gave the others a small glance and disappeared.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Moments had passed and the boy could feel the shackles disappear as soon as the women went into the basement. He could tell that his father was dead as the smell of burning flesh hung in the air.

_I have to get out of here! _He found himself running towards to the front door. _If she finds me, she will kill me! _As he ran, he started to stumble. _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to... _The boy stopped as he noticed the gruesome scene in front of him and near his only chance to escape.

A pool of blood was already forming from where his mother's head once connected and a spear appeared in the women's hand. He collapsed on the floor, feeling bile rising up his throat as the silvered hair woman tear opened her stomach and started to rip the organs out. _Mom..._

She threw the organs to a side and the boy threw up, not bearing to see what was going on before him. The woman rip out the dead woman's heart and crushed it with a loud _squish._ The blood of his mother was splattered all over her clothes and her face and she looked at the boy menacingly. The only thing that he could do was to shrink away in fear.

"It's too late to change." He heard her said as the fire began to envelope began to envelope her. "You cannot go back. You may never go back from what you have become."

"S-s-shut up! I don't know w-w-what you're talking about!"The boy attempted to move away from her but felt something _burning _hot on his back as he stopped. _Wh-when?_

"I already told you once." She waved her hand around, causing the fire to circle around them. Her hand dropped to a side as she flung the blood away from her spear. "I will not tell you again."

Again, the smell of burning flesh hung on the air once more, causing the boy to cover his mouth. However, the woman did not seem affected by it. She disappeared and instantly reappeared right in front of his face. A malicious grin was already spreading on hers as she grasped the boy's face with a hand.

"You cannot escape."The fire quickly travelled down on her arm and upon him. "You will die here." A low, laugh could be heard from her throat as her weapon disappeared. "This is goodbye."

The fire enveloped his whole body and a scream of pure agony erupted from his throat. He collapsed onto the ground, trying his best to take out the flames but to no avail. "It... it... it... hurts...! H... h... help!"

Without saying another word, the woman looked away and disappeared from his sight. "W-wa-wait...!"

His vision began to fade in and out as the flames began to burn his surroundings. Something small flashed before his eyes and a memory came to mind...

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Mom and I were arriving back home from buying groceries as I noticed a small, huddled form near the entrance. I ran towards it despite her trying to call me back. I stopped in front of the figure and saw that it was a boy._

"_Mom, look at this!" I pointed at a figure, which seemed to be shivering while asleep. "Where is his family?"_

"_I don't know, honey." Mom carefully approached the boy, who had awoken from the sudden noise. "I like his hair. It looks like snow..."_

"_Can we bring him back home?" I grabbed his arms, which was shaking with fear from my touch. "I wanna show him to Dad and Rhea!"_

_Mom smiled as she stood up. "Sure. But make sure you wash your hands once you get back."_

"_Hai~!"_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

His eyes finally closed and he moved no more.

_This is your fate._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Outside of the mansion... (Neya's POV)_

I managed to land on the ground with a small _thud. _The boy appeared right next to me and a small breeze picked up from where we currently are. The burns on his face and body was not life threatening but he still needed medical treatment.

One step caused me to collapse onto a knee. _Crap, I'm out... _I tsked as I remembered that my bag was still at Velder. "Why did I rush out of there like an idiot?!" With my remaining mana, I created an air of cushion underneath the boy until Lupa and the others appeared somewhere behind me.

Leaving Add and Lupa, the girl ran towards her brother and the eyes began to widen in fear. "Al...!"She inspected his burns and let out a shuddering breath. "This is horrible..."

My head moved towards their direction and saw her trying to tend to them. She noticed that I was looking and glared at me. "You... why...?"

My mouth remained closed and I looked away. A new voice could be heard as she was about to grab my collar. "She did it through her own will."

"What will?! There was no need to go this far!" Tears started to form as the girl went back to her brother's side. "Why? My parents were at fault. Not him..."

"He followed his parent's footsteps. If he begun to do what his father originally did, he would have done the same exact thing to other innocent people. Just like what your father had done to Add." I walked over to the former slave's side and gently placed him on my arms. "This was only a warning. His thought of revenge will be only directed to me and to me only. No one else."I turned towards the entrance of the village and carried him into it.

Lupa walked over to the girl and the boy and she gently picked him gently with her teeth, trying her best not to nick him. She slung carefully onto her back and shooked her head. She followed after and the girl trotted grudgingly next to her.

Behind us, the mansion erupted as the flames devoured everything. But I knew that there were barriers around the houses next to it, so, I didn't have to worry.

"We should go back to Velder." The goddess said as the air around her began to shimmer. "Grail knows what to do."

I stopped, allowing the others to catch up. It started to shimmer more and we disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Velder..._

A watchmen yawned sleepily from his post as the sun began to set. He was about to doze off until he heard a lone voice somewhere from below.

"Can you open the gates?! We need medical attention!"

Knowing that voice belongs to one of the members of the El Search Party, he quickly opened them, letting Neya and her small group within the premises.

Vanessa came running for one of the nearby tents and towards them, looking happy to see Neya alive. The elf tightened her grip on Add, no wanting to let him go. She had decided on one thing and she would never _ever _forget it. Not once.

As the chief approached her, she shooked her head and motioned it towards the direction of the other boy. The girl shuffled closer to Lupa as Vanessa approached and one look at the boy, she shook her head in disbelief. "How in the world...?"

Neya already disappeared into the direction of Grail's tent and the chief let out a long sigh. The goddess knelt down in front of her, allowing Vanessa to grab him.

She noticed the very weak rise and fall of his chest and she quickly made her way towards the alchemist's tent as well.

All that was left was the girl and she clenched her fist tightly. She then felt something fluffy against her leg and saw a small, black puppy. She knelt down and stroked its fur. It barked happily and the girl smiled.

Watching them, Lupa let out a faint sigh and stared upon the orange sky. _Was this the right choice?_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Add's POV, 1 week later..._

I don't really remember what had happened. I could only remember the time when I was being abused by Master and getting saved by Rhea. The rest was to blurry to focus on.

In my dreams, I was ripping Master and his family to shreds, watching them scream and suffer the pain that I had to endure. It would be just like what they did to me, right? If I ever met them again... I... I... don't... know...

"Add..." I turned around, _happy, _happy to hear her voice again. But, I couldn't see nor she was anywhere to be found. "Add... I'm..."

What? What did she say? "Neya..."

"So... r...ry... I... m... so... sorry..."

I wanted to comfort her, saying that I'm alright, but my eyes refused to open. No matter how hard I tried, they remained closed.

_Young one... _I flinched as soon as I heard it. _Wake up. They're all worried..._

"Who...?"

_Neya and Rhea. They're hoping and praying that you will be well once more._

"What about Master and his family?"

The voice paused. _Gone. Killed by Neya._

"...Thank goodness..." With that, my eyes opened to the world before me."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Neya's POV_

I was holding his hand tightly until he started to move around on the cot. I looked up in alarm and saw him wide awake. "Add...!"

The boy looked at me sleepily. "Neya, are you alright...?"

"You idiot! I'm..." My eye became wet with tears. "I'm the one whose suppose to ask you that!" I helped him sit up gently. "...How are you feeling?"

"I'm... fine."

_Thank the Lady of El! _"The alchemist here and I said that you need about a month rest." I wiped my tears away. "After that, I'll train you."

"Train... me?" Add became confused. "I don't have any weapons."

I smiled. "Don't worry. Adel sent a message to me, saying that he found some blueprints from the former alchemist's place and Lupa said that it will fit you perfectly." I straightened my posture, still feeling sore from sitting there for more than an hour. "Rhea... would like to see you."

With that, the girl ran into the tent and to Add's beside. I could tell that she still held a grudge at me but it soon started to disappear as she started to open herself to me more. She hugged him tightly. "Add!"

The boy struggled to push her away but couldn't do so since he was still weak. I sighed as I dragged her away from him and to my side. "Rhea, please be more careful when you're around him."

Her cheeks started to puff up as she looked at me with pleading and angry eyes. "You always told me to stay away when you weren't healing him or anything!"

A small chuckle could be heard as I stretched out my arms. "Those were the days when he was resting and I needed a break from using too much mana." I pointed a finger at her and then at the doorway. "Now, out you go."

"YOU'RE. NO. FUN!" Rhea screamed as she stomped out of the tent. I smiled and shooked my head. Hearing a small noise coming from Add, I looked back and found him laughing.

"Neya, Neya, Neya," He clutched his stomach with a good hand. "Why are you fighting with her?"

The smile on my face grew wider as I shrugged. "I don't know. She being... a pain?"

"NO I'M NOT!" Her voice came from somewhere near the doorway. We both started to double over with laughter as the girl crawled out from her hiding place. "STOP LAUGHING!"

I waved a hand in front of me as I controlled my laughter. "So... so... sorry...!"

Rhea sat onto a chair next to me with arms crossed. "I hope you are!"

I looked at Add again, who was still laughing, but harder than ever. "Oh no. At this rate..." I dramatically placed my hands on my cheeks and gasped. "Add is going to die from laughing too hard!"

The girl started to look frantic. "Oh... oh... What are we going to do?"

Despite the circumstances, no one did anything and the boy managed to calm down on his own. We were all quiet until I finally spoke. "How is like to be free?"

Add clenched and unclenched his good hand as he smiled. "It's... great."That smile is the one thing that I don't want to see ever again.

My hand was in the air and I brought it towards his head, bumping it gently towards mine. My other hand brought Rhea towards our forms and I let out a long, deep breath.

"I will protect you both. So, don't you dare leave my side." I gave them both a stern look. "Got it?"

They nodded solemly and I brought them into an embrace. One thought was still lingering but I shooed it away.

"I promise you that."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: *Sighs* It's done...**

**Neya: What class are you going to give Add?**

**Me: *Smiles* I'm not saying.**

**Neya: *Tsks and teleports away***


	5. Epilogue

**Me: Time for the epiloguee!**

**Neya: Yay?!**

**Me: Starting... NOW!**

**(P.S: I feel like I'm asking too much but please write some reviews so I can see if I'm doing something wrong or not. Thank you!)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. Just my OC. OwO**

**Cast!**

**Add - Mastermind**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_3 years later, Velder..._

Grail was busy making medicine at his workplace until he heard his apprentice call out to him.

She came into view, holding something in hand. "Master! Look at this!" She holds up a herbal mixture. "I finally did it!"

The alchemist sniffed the air, smelling that the ingredients that she should were the same as his usual mixtures. "Good." He went back to his work but called out to her. "Rhea, you know who to give it to?"

The apprentice nodded and walked out of the tent. Grail let out a long sigh and remembered the one thing that he forgot to tell her. _She wouldn't like it even if I did._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Near the outskirts of Tesuka..._

Add flew through the forest on his Dynamos, leaving behind the search parties for one particular knight. Somewhere below him, Neya was running quickly through the trees. He knew that she caught a hold of his scent and he was sure that that they will catch up to him in no time.

"Add!" She yelled as she teleported onto the air, creating a small platform. This had caused him to stand still on his weapons. "Can you go on ahead? I'll wait for the parties here."

"Oh? Do you think that I'll spare him for what he had done?" The scientist giggled. "I'll fucking rip him to pieces."

_Spare him? I don't think he will._The elf walked towards Add and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's currently staying in Tesuka for a while but he will be moving once more. You think you can catch up to him?"

"Hell yeah! Who do you think I am?!" He motioned his Dynamos back to life and flew away from Neya. She watched until Add disappeared out of sight and teleported back to the forest floors with a sigh.

_He's going to torture the crap out of him once he finds out..._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Tesuka..._

One Red Knight was against the door of a cabin, panting heavily. He knew that the people looking for him would never find him here.

_I must get moving._He winced in pain as he got up, clutching his shoulder. Blood was dripping steadily from but he didn't fall. _I need... I need...!_The Knight froze as he heard loud rustling coming from outside.

"Red Knight-san? Where are you? Red Knight-san~."

The voice that he heard scared him. It chilled him from deep down in his heart. He unsheathed his broadsword and the burns on his face began to twinge in pain. _Why...?_

The wall that was right next to the door burst open, revealing a man wearing a long, white coat. His white hair was tied up into a ponytail and there was something floating behind him. The left side of his face had a long, pink scar over it and the malicious grin on his face did not disappear as the thing behind him glowed with a pink light.

Without thinking, the Knight charged at the man and within another moment, he stumbled into the air. He heard laughter behind him.

"Such a fool you are." The man threw a circular object at him and yelled, "Rushing Drone!" The Knight tried to move out of the way but failed to so as it exploded onto his back. A shriek of pain escaped his throat as he collapsed onto the floor. His helmet came off as he hit it, causing the man to stiffen in surprise.

"You're..." The weapon behind changed as he started to laugh crazily. "You're that fucker's son?! How fucking convenient! I'll...!" As he was about to send another surprise attack onto the Knight, the man began to rise slowly off of the ground. He cursed as he sent a small, pink blast onto the field but to no avail.

A new voice could be heard tsking from the outside as they both froze. A woman stepped through the opening and the burns on the Knight's face started to thud heavily with pain. _Why... Why... Why...?_

She walked up to the man and snapped her fingers, causing it to disappear. The man fell onto the floor and she shook her head in a disapproving way. "Oi, didn't I just tell you to catch up to him?"

He jumped up and glared at her. "You looked like you wanted me to hurt him!"

"Well..." She snapped her fingers once more, creating a field of air surrounding the Knight. His back hit it, causing him to scream. "That's too bad."The woman let out a long sigh and looked at the injured Knight. "You're Rhea's older brother?"

He let out a pained laugh. "And you're the... one... who murdered my family..."

"And?"

The Knight glared at her. "And?! What else do you expect me to say?! That you're a fucking bit-!" A pink blast hit the field, causing him to stop. He looked at the man once more and finally recognized who he is. "You're... Add...?"

The scientist snorted. "What else did you expect? A ghost of your past?"

"Basically..."

He laughed. "But then again..." Purple electricity was crackling around his body as he loomed over him threateningly. "Call Neya a bitch again and I'll fucking rip you to pieces."

Neya's hand was raised between Add and the Knight, causing him to mutter angrily. "It's not like he could do anything since I got this place surrounded." She glanced at the Knight and he see that her eye did not hold the utmost concern him. "Alexander Nevdom." He stiffen as the elf spoke his full name. "You are now exiled from Velder. Coming back will only get you executed."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Back at Velder..._

"You heard the news?"

"What?"

"They captured him! But he's not coming back."

His friend gasped. "Why?!"

He smacked him. "Don't you remember?! He murdered 2 of the most important captains of the Garrison, Ascal and Marin!" Of course he's going to be exiled!"

"Was it that kid that Vanessa-sama brought back?"

"Yeah..." He stopped talking, noticing a girl with short, brown hair watching them from afar. "Oi... Let's go."

His friend nodded and they both disappeared into an inn. Rhea continued on towards her Master's tent. She knew that they were talking about his brother but she couldn't say anything about it. Sadness and grief was spreading throughout her body as she entered into the empty tent.

_Oh Al... Why...?_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_At a familiar place..._

Neya was sitting on the lush grass of a certain field, staring upon the sky as it was turning darker and darker. She let out a small sigh as the wind blew through her hair.

"Neya." Her head moved towards the direction of the voice and Add settled down besides her. "We should go back now. It's getting pretty dark..."

A small smile appeared as she snuggled closer to the scientist, causing him to blush slightly. He wrapped a arm around her, only causing her smile to remain.

"Add...?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her with concerning eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you remember this place?"

"..."

The elf sighed. "Are those memories... returning...?"

"Yes..."

"Sorry." She stared upon the now starry sky. "But this was the place that I first met you. And now..."

"...?"

"We're here again." Neya could herself become tired but she continued to speak. "No more obstacles. Nothing disturbing us..."

Add embraced her, surprising. "Thank you."

She grinned sleepily. "You're welcome..." Her eye closed as Add gently puts her head onto his laps. A shooting star appears as he kissed her forehead.

"I wish for..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Thank you all for reading this fic to the end! There will be a sequel coming...**


End file.
